Pentagram of Protection
The Pentagram of Protection or Protection is a Quake Powerup that makes the user invulnerable for 30 seconds. When the player takes the Pentagram, the screen takes on a golden, brighter tint. The player HUD portrait's eyes glow with golden light (as in Spear of Destiny and Doom when God mode is on or an Invulnerability Artifact is being used) and Ranger seems to be smirking. The Armor counter also replaces the Armor picture with a picture of the Pentagram and the counter reads 666, no matter how much damage one receives. Despite what the Armor counter says, your regular Armor will still take damage, so try not to get hit too much, or you'll have no Armor when the Pentagram expires; on the other hand, the Pentagram is arguably most useful in situations where the player is more likely to endure a larger amount of damage. The Pentagram will immediately expire upon switching levels. When the player is attacked, ethereal music in the major key can be heard with each blow. In multiplayer, it respawns every 5 minutes after it's picked up. If a player tries to Telefrag another player with the Pentagram of Protection, the "telefragger" will be the one killed. However, if both players have the Pentagram of Protection, then both will be killed. Strategies Single Player *In single player, the Pentagram appears throughout various maps, such as E4M6. It is very useful for carving out a path in an area filled with a ton of enemies, go grab your most powerful weapons as soon as you get it! Pentagrams are also very useful when you have low health and are approaching an area filled with enemies. *In some areas, such as E1M8, the Pentagram may be needed to move through Lava for the secret for grabbing other Powerups. Multiplayer *A person that has the Pentagram will glow, informing players to run away! If you're being pursued by a player with the Pentagram, use Rockets to knock him around and away from you. *If you have the Pentagram, use it to perform Rocket Jumps without having to worry about health, to discharge into the Water without getting gibbed, and to get a ton of kills. *Strategic players will avoid picking up Armor prior to using the Pentagram. This negates any negative side effects of being shot, meaning the user can recklessly charge at their opponents without risk. It is advised to stick around the Armor room, this allows the player holding the Pentagram to control the room while also allowing them to quickly grab the Armor upon expiration of the power-up. If there are multiple Armor entities in the level, the player should focus on the most powerful. For example, a player with the Pentagram should seek to control the Red Armor room over the Yellow Armor room. Trivia *The Armor counter will read "666" when the Pentagram is in use. 666 is the Number of the Beast. *Ranger bears a unique face when he has both the Ring of Shadows and the Pentagram equipped. *A special message was supposed to appear when a fighter attempts to telefrag somebody with the Pentagram equipped, but it never appears during normal gameplay. *In classic Doom games, a player with a Invulnerability sphere can be killed if damage execeded 999, which could be achieved with telefragging. However, in Quake, the player is invulnerable to all types of damage. Timeout Message *''Protection is almost burned out'' Appearances *E1M1: the Slipgate Complex (Deathmatch only) *E1M4: the Grisly Grotto (Deathmatch only) *E1M8: Ziggurat Vertigo *E2M1: the Installation *E2M3: the Crypt of Decay *E2M4: the Ebon Fortress *E2M5: the Wizard's Manse (Deathmatch only) *E2M6: the Dismal Oubliette *E3M4: Satan's Dark Delight *E3M7: the Haunted Halls *E4M1: the Sewage System (Deathmatch only) *E4M2: The Tower of Despair *E4M4: the Palace of Hate *E4M5: Hell's Atrium *E4M6: The Pain Maze *E4M7: Azure Agony *E4M8: the Nameless City *DM3: The Abandoned Base *DM5: The Cistern Sounds Gallery DISC.png|Armor icon SB INVULN.png|HUD icon SBA INVUL.gif|Animated pickup HUD icon (Unused) PentaTexture.png|Texture map __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake powerups